Another Nightfury
by johnboomcloud
Summary: This is the first chapter Please rate, this is my first time writing a story that was public, please leave suggestions!
1. Another Nightfury

We start off with Hiccup waking up from deep slumber with his wife Astrid laying beside him(before anything else, this just about 3 months after the bewilderbeast attacked berk.) his leg with his false leg, it stung,but hiccup had gotten use to this pain, "Uhh, why do I have to be the dragon trainer that had to lose his leg to the red death." Hiccup whispered to himself not wanting to wake his wife after the day they had yesterday, but that is a different story, Hiccup slowly got up from their bed,got dressed, and put on his peg-leg, he got up, the worse thing was, when he had gotten up from their bed it shifted and made a small, annoying screech waking Astrid from her sleep, "Hiiiiccuupp" a sleepy Astrid said in a drowsy voice "Now why do you have to be so Freaking loud?" at this point Hiccup had already made his self to her side of the bed,"Well and a 'Good morning' to you Too," He sighed, "How about I make it up to you, you get the day off." Astrid gave her husband a smile to melt a glacier "That sounds just about even," Astrid said very relaxed as she closed her eyes to fall back to sleep, Hiccup gave Astrid peck to the cheek before leaving for the forge.  
After leaving his house, and stopping right on his porch feeling someone was watching him, the reason he felt that was because he had a shiver down his spine, Hiccup looked around his surroundings think toothless was stalking him and was just about to Pounce onto him, but as he looked around he didn't see his best bud, he shrugged it off and headed for the forge, Hiccup was being watched by someone right next to him, he just didn't know he was.  
The person watching him was someone he didnt know, it wasn't his friends, but it was another dragon rider other than him,his mother, or his friends, The dragon know as a Changewing was the rider's dragon, and the rider wore a suit of armor made of dark leather, and a helmet made of silver that covered the rider's face.  
After the rider's speculation, Hiccup made his way to the forge, and started working on some saddles for the vikings of berk, after he made about 7 saddles, he decided that Toothless might need a new saddle that will both be comfortable for Tooth and Hiccup, so he started on the saddle using materials left over from the other saddles, after finishing on his saddle he started walking toward the stables seeing if Toothless liked the new saddle he made for him, but was stopped in his tracks from the mysterious figure out side the forge, with a Changewing right behind the rider, the rider started to head over toward Hiccup and in a strong woman force she asked "Are you the one they call Hiccup Haddock the dragon master and chief of berk?"

**There the first chapter done, this is mainly a sample showing how I write my stories, Please tell me what i should put for the third chapter, chapter two is finished but still needs some work, it will be up soon, Please send in suggestions for stories I should make, Thanks!**


	2. Meeting The Fury

**Here it is as promised, Chapter 2! now leave suggestions for the 3 chapter, ill be reading the reviews, most chapters will be short until I get suggestions, Thank you!**

Chapter 2- Meeting the fury

After the moment of confront-ment to Hiccup, he answered the woman who seem to be a viking, "Yes, I am hiccup, but I wouldn't give myself a title like that, maybe chief," Hiccup answer the woman, "Sorry to startle you, I'm Charmae Blood-rose from Dragon city," Charmae said in a calm voice, Charmae took her helmet off to let her dark hair come out of the hot helmet, she seem to be about 30 or 31 about 9 years or 10 years older than Hiccup.

She started to explain she had tried to find a new island to be called her and her family's new home, so she started to scout out islands inhabited by vikings that they could find their wanted home, but at-last the only suitable island would be berk, "and I ended up hearing about this place on and the man who called himself the dragon master, and the new chief of berk, all from a sailor" Charmae said,"And I thought that if berk was the place of this so-called dragon master," Charmae contiued but was cut off by hiccup saying "First off berk has one more house opened, seconded of all I never herd of dragon city, what place-" Hiccup was now cut off by Charmae "What place was that," she said, "the reason why we still don't live there is because it is gone," Charmae said in a Depressed voice "Gone?" Hiccup said very confused, "Well lets just say this gigantic serpent that looked like a whispering death ate it in a few bites, me and my family got on a boat with our dragons tied to the front to pull us out of that Chaos, we go very far away from the damage of the island." Charmae stopped look as Hiccup had a face of fear making his face pale as a vampire, Hiccup started "How far is dragon city from berk?" Charmae started to think and said "About 2000 miles do South, why?" Hiccup had a face of relief that the island was far from berk, "Beacuase that dragon was a Screaming Death," Hiccup said in a horrified tone of voice to try and show how the screaming death was a creature of mass destruction, "Whats a Screaming Death?' Charmae Confused on what the name meant, "Its a long story, better get comfortable."

After Hiccup told the story of the Screaming Death To Charmae, "Wow that dragon musive been a very hard dragon to deal with," She said amazed at how the out come happened with the gigantic creature leaving with its mother, "Yea, I was amazed Too And-" He was quickly cut off when he heard a growling, and running loud stomps and a pounce on to Charmae, and a roll and a loud roar to the face, "Bud Calm Down! Shes a friend!" Hiccup yelled at Toothless which ignored him, the scent of the girl Toothless was smelling had a odd smell, Nightfury.

"Wait, you smell Grace on me huh?" Charmae said calmly to toothless "Grace? Who's Grace? A perfume?" Hiccup said confused to what she just said, "Hold on you will see, Beauty!" And her Changewing beauty had appeared growling at toothless but wasn't given the command to get him off of her, but instead used a hand command of a circle, beauty under standed what she men't and went into the air spinning in a circle making rainbow colors appear, toothless stopped looking at Charmae and looked at the colors coming from the sky in a...a.. Explosion of color into a wave going across the land signaling Grace, and her rider.

Suddenly Charmae,Toothless, And Hiccup heard a whistle a night fury makes then a break in the sound barrier showing how face Grace spead across the sky, and then grace landed making a cloud of dust running out was another mysterious stranger "Get Off My Sister Now!" He said in a very angry voice, Toothless ignored this stranger, Then out of the dust came a blue plasma blast hitting Toothless off his sister, out of the dust was Grace The NightFury.

**So, we finally see one of Charmae's family member, her brother, find out next time who he is!**


End file.
